A Father's Love
by lillinfields
Summary: AU fic involving Methos and the end of Highlander the Source.


"A Father's Love"

Very AU, Very much a fic inspired by Highlander the Source and the song "A Father's Love" by George Strait

Set in the woods of Russia (?) where the source is soon to be found. "Text"mental speak

Methos' heart thundered in his ears as he watched the highlander ride away to finally face his destiny. For a precious few seconds he did not hear the rebels' yells in a language that was for once completely foreign to him. "After all these years," he mutters to himself. The gathering is finally come and gone and now not even he is standing.

He feels the bullets whizzing around him, hitting the trees and finally hitting him THUD THUD THUD. He begins to slump as he loses more blood, too much he thinks…As his eyes close he smiles knowing he won't truly die by the rebels hands, and maybe for once he'll greet the sunrise with a smile. Maybe for once instead of despair and poverty he'll see the world as they all once did, all those years ago, before the killings, before the plagues, before the great knight lost himself.

Well thank the heavens he's no longer lost, Methos thinks as he loses consciousness. Duncan himself had finally earned the prize, the rare glimpse, the gift of life that Methos, until this very moment had no idea he craved. Methos can't help but wonder if he'll wake tomorrow with Duncan in his face, greeting him with a hand or never see a day again, after all the traitor, that Judas is still out there, still longing for what was rightly Duncan's.

Methos finally loses consciousness, his body lies on the cold Russian ground bleeding out from the sheer number of bullet wounds. But, just as the light surrounds Duncan and his Mo Anam Cara, creating the life that the world needed, a child to carry out the deeds needed to redeem the world of man the light surrounds Methos as well. It doesn't take his life, it doesn't heal it transports him, though his body continues to fade away for the moment, Methos' mind is waking….

Shutting his eyes once more Methos blinks away the blood and sweat, his hands brush his brow as he tries to see around him. Snorting to himself Methos lets slip a "Toto we're not in Kansas anymore." He turns abruptly at the sound, just a scrape of cloth but he gasps as he sees something he had never believed in heaven's gates and an angel that as he squints looked strangely like….

"Joe!" Methos takes a step, not believing his eyes; he feels the whoosh of air, as this heavenly version of his best friend come flowing toward him. He watches and with short gasps stutters out another "Joe." He's still shocked as he feels the spread of his friends' mighty hands on his shoulders. "Joe?" "Yes, Old Man that's right, my name is or well was Joe" Methos looks really squinting at the angel before him and asks "How."

Joe laughs as he speaks only to Methos in his mind. "I earned these wings buddy, seems my work didn't go unnoticed." Methos is grasping onto Joe, they're embracing and all he can say over and over is "It's not real, It can't be, I saw you die….over and over he mutters this until tears soak even the angel's robes. "Oh Methos, I know you liked me, but for goodness sakes pull yourself together, this isn't like you Methos" and Joe's eyes meet and while there's a smile on both of them Methos heart is still in shock as he fumbles out "Am I dead?"

He feels the shakes, Joe is laughing, and then they're crying once again. Methos stops crying, running his hand over his eyes, and only looking down at the remarkable gold streets, he asks the question again. His chin is tilted up by the magically alive hand of his best friend, his cohort, his colleague, and the man he loved as a father. "I know Methos, after all the years I knew you I never lost the love I had for you, no matter who you were. I know how you felt then and I know how you are feeling now. Look at me son."

Methos sees Joes eyes crinkle, and he wants to lose it again, but he can't 5000 years had taught him that. "No, don't hide away, don't lose yourself, never forget, never forget any of the good and bad." Methos starts "I haven't Joe, you know that." I know Methos, his hand carding the immortals hair, ruffling it just as he had done in life, except it doesn't annoy Methos as much now. "I'll miss you" Methos gets out finally.

After the briefest moment, where he felt judgment in the winds Methos about to speak is hushed by Joe as he finally speaks to him "You have a choice ancient one. I wasn't just sent here to add to your emotional tomfoolery but serve once again as your guardian angel. You are not dead yet. The heavens have chosen two paths for you. One, where you finally are at peace and racing the heavens with Richie and I or once again immortal life. Except no swords or violence, just acceptance. You will be able to choose your death, if you ever tire out old man, we'll still be here. Methos' heart stutters in his chest, "Peace" he mumbles, asking the silent question. Yes Methos, no war, no death, no pain, but no rebirth and no rebuilding as well. "And the other it'll allow me to see the world renewed?" Methos asks trying to understand the gift being offered. Yes, either path is good and well, but what is right for you is the question "No," I think my question is "Why?" "Does there always have to be a reason with you old man?" Joe laughingly gets out.

Methos standing stock-still doesn't answer. "Alrighty alrighty, here's the deal, the OLD MAN upstairs saw you worthy. He sees you as his prodigal son. As much as he wants you home, he knows you have work down there to do. Just as Duncan has a path, you do as well." Methos sees Joe as he always has, he looks to him for guidance, and he needs it. He never had this urge to beg for advice before Joe and he knows down deep that he never will voice it ever again, at least aloud. "Joe?" They both start as the wind shifts in urgency. You need to decide now Methos. "No I don't Joe, he already knows doesn't he?" "You never were fooled were you, if I say I needed this moment would you believe me?"

Methos and Joe's smiles finally meet as Methos laughs and says "Ya, that I'd believe. But, I need to go back now; they'll need my wisdom at the very least. You know I loved you don't you. You were my"….and as the lights dim once more Methos feels the hand on his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze and gently leaving once more. And as he wakes with the new day he hears a whisper "Daddy's don't just love their children every now and then. It's a love without end, son." Reassured Methos sits up and groans just looking at the clean up. He rises slowly, and with slow movements begins the trek home, or in this case, the truck, shouting "Mac, ya damn Scot where are you?"

And somewhere in the heavens, Joe is running barefoot chasing Richie as Connor and Tessa sit and talk about art.


End file.
